A new home
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another’s desire.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a redo on the episode 'P911'. I have made some minor changes to it. Reid is not a part of the BAU and FBI but everyone else in the team is still there minus the genius. The episode goes as it normally does but it changes when the team goes to capture the un-sub, this is where I will start the story. Also Hotch isn't married and DOES'NT have a kid, he is signal. For those who don't know this episode don't worry go to,

www. tv. com / criminal- minds / p911 / episode / 824555 / recap . html ? tag = overview ; recap

(don't forget to take the spaces out.)

This site has all the criminal minds episodes on it and their recaps so you can read anyone if you want to.

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

Michael Earlson, (the un-sub the team has been trying to find) finished locking the lid on large green storage container. He kicks the container, "shut up" he says roughly and he stormed down the hall way and slammed a door behind him.

**

Black SUV's pulled up fast, some skidding to a halt. The entire team and Katie (the lady that asked the BAU team to come) rushed out of the cars with black bulletproof vests on. Gideon and another officer went around the back as Morgan crashed through the front door followed by Hotch and Emily with their guns out.

"Whoa," Morgan said as he nearly tripped over a huge box. Katie stowed her gun as Morgan and Hotch stood watching as she opened the lid.

"Dad," a small boy cried as he stood up, "dad," he clutched at the small soldier boy in his hands.

"Hello, my name is Katie, let's get you out of here," she pulled the boy out of the box and he hugged her as she carried him outside to the cars and other officers that waited as backup.

"Come on," Hotch said as he walked to the nearest door and opened it with a bang. "Clear," he said clearly. They continued door after door they cleared the house. They came to the last one in the corridor when they heard a faint scream come from within it. Hotch and Morgan looked at each other and the older man nodded and Morgan hit the door with his foot entering after Hotch. The sight stopped them in their tracks, the un-sub stood over a naked, quivering and pleading figure of a male, with a whip in his hands. The un-sub turned and smiled cruelly and brought the whip down against the back of the curled male. The man screamed at the pain that coursed through his body and Hotch gained his senses. He charged forward before the man had a chance to raise the whip again and slammed him against the wall behind him. Turning him roughly he handcuffed the man whilst saying, "Michael Earlson, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent or anything you say can be used in court against you."

Whilst this happening, Morgan slipped his gun back into it holster when he saw Hotch had the man under control and went to the crying figure in the corner. "Hello," he said kindly, as he crouched next to the male. But he just whimpered and curled himself up more into a ball and continued to watch the black haired man capture his 'master.'

"Hey it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Morgan said gently, but when he got the same response he sighed and stood as Gideon came into the room with the other officer.

"Is everyone okay?" the older man asked.

"Get a blanket or a sheet please Gideon," Morgan asked as he pointed to the naked figure. Hotch handed the un-sub over to the other officer who marched him outside to the police cars. Gideon came back in and handed over a green blanket to Hotch. "Here," he said and Hotch took the blanket. He walked over the curled man that was watching him closely. When he reached him, he watched him spring out of the ball and bow on his hands and knees with his head pressed against the floor. "As you defeated my last master, I will now serve you and obey every command no matter what it is." They heard him say. Morgan and Hotch looked at each other in shock. Shaking his head Hotch shook out the blanket and placed it over the kneeling figure as he crouched.

The man winced at the gesture and then quickly uttered, "I'm sorry master, I did not mean to offend you."

"No it's all right," Hotch said as the man looked up at him. He had messy locks of medium brown, large brown eyes open and had a wary and frightened look in them. His skin was smooth and wasn't marked. Full lips settled under a slightly large nose, he had to be no more than twenty-three or twenty-four. Hotch felt a stir inside him, 'he's beautiful,' Hotch thought. "Are you able to stand?" he asked quietly.

Immediately the man stood wrapping the blanket tighter around his shivering form. Hotch smiled gently ad stood slowly not to frighten the man. Hotch saw that if he didn't slouch he would be the same height as him.

"Do you have a name?" he asked softly.

"My master's usually call me slave, but I am known as Spencer to others, master." he said quietly, his eyes on the ground.

"You may look at me Spencer," Hotch said and Spencer looked up.

"Hotch, we had better go outside," Morgan said as he moved to the door, "the others will be wondering where we are."

Spencer winced and moved closer to Hotch, "Don't worry, that's Morgan he is really nice and he won't harm you," Hotch said and started towards the door "come on," he said when Spencer didn't follow.

Spencer gasped and took off fast following his new master and stuck close to him as he left the house that had been his prison for some time.

Hotch lead Reid over to the ambulance and the paramedics. "Spencer these people will take care of you" he said before her was cut off.

"No master please, please, I'll be good I promise I'll do everything you say. Please not another person, I don't want to be sent away again. Please master, please" Spencer fell to his knees and placed his head on the shoes of the black haired man. He then looked up desperation clearly in his eyes.

"ShhShh, it's alright, if I go with you will you be okay?" Hotch asked as he helped Spencer to his feet.

Reid nodded (stuff calling him Spencer all the time I don't care. But Hotch and the others will still call him Spencer) I will be okay with you master."

"Gideon you can take over," Hotch said over his shoulder to the other agents, the older man nodded and Hotch got into the back with Reid and the paramedics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

Chapter 2

He'll be fine," the doctor said after he examined Reid (with some trouble that a short reprimand from Hotch quietened) "just rub this salve into the cuts and wounds and he'll heal. The only problem is that he has been so long in slavery that he doesn't know any better than to obey. You as his current _master _will have to take care of him or someone else that you know will not abuse him because if their power over him." The doctor said with disgust at the word slave.

"I'll take care of him, I live alone and he shouldn't be too much trouble taking him with me on cases." Hotch said as he watched Spencer pull on a shirt that the doctor had given him.

"As long as you are sure, if you take him now and then get rid of him later he may never learn to trust someone enough so they can slowly break him out of the habits that he has been taught. And even with that he will never be able to be fully normal, for who knows how long he has been a slave for. Just take the steps slow and only have him stop him doing one thing at a time.

"Yes doctor, and thank you." Hotch stood and gestured to Reid, "come on Spencer, we're going home." Spencer smiled and bowed to the doctor and then to Hotch, "yes master." He followed Hotch out of the room and down the hall.

Morgan sat in the waiting room reading a magazine and looking at the others in the room.

"Morgan," he heard his name called and saw Hotch standing with Spencer behind him clad in a light brown t-shirt and pants.

Morgan stood and led the way out of the hospital and to the SUV he drove.

Morgan hopped into the driver's seat as Hotch opened the door and told Reid to get in. Reid hesitantly climbed into the chair and shivered as he buckled himself in. Hotch closed the door and Reid jumped and watched Hotch as he walked around the front of the chair and jumped in the passenger's seat. Morgan started the car and Reid started to tremble.

Hotch saw this, "it's alright Spencer, nothing is going to happen, I promise you." Morgan backed out of the car park and drove out of the hospital grounds and towards the apartments they were staying at. Reid had stopped shivering but stayed stiff as a board. He sighed with happiness and relief when the car was stopped and he was allowed out.

"Hotch, Gideon rang up the head apartment and said that the team could stay one night then return the next day." Morgan said as he locked the SUV and led the way up the stairs and to the rooms that they had booked. Hotch followed with Reid and they all entered his room and saw that the entire team was in it.

Reid inched closer to his master when he felt all the eyes in the room watch him. "Everyone this is Spencer, he will be staying with me from now on. Spencer this is, Gideon, Morgan you know, JJ or Jennifer, Garcia and Emily" (I am adding Emily instead of Ellie as I don't like her and prefer Emily. Don't like this then GET OVER IT). Reid gave a tiny wave and followed Hotch to the chair he sat down in. Reid sat down on the floor and tested how far he could go, to know his new boundaries. He leaned against Hotch's leg.

"Spencer what are you doing?" Hotch asked as the others looked between themselves.

"Sorry Master," Reid pulled himself off the man's legs. "As a slave I always sit at my master's feet. My other masters liked it when I leaned against them; I thought that you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry, I won't do it again, and I accept whatever punishment you chose for my disobedience." He bowed his head to the floor.

"I'm not going to punish you Spencer, and I don't mind what you did I just wasn't prepared that's all. And Spencer-"

"Yes, master,"

"Please don't call me master, Hotch or Aaron will be fine."

"Yes ma- Aaron." Reid bowed his head but he didn't lean against Hotch again he just sat as the others started to tell Hotch what had happened as he was at the hospital. Reid started to fall slowly asleep and curled up on the floor and soon was silently sleeping. The others were gone when he woke up. He heard the shower going as he stretched and stood. He looked around the room, it was small with only one bed, not that he minded the carpet on the floor was soft. A small fridge and microwave was on the bench that had a mirror behind it. He saw the clock it read 5:30 am. 'Oh I must I have slept the whole night' Reid thought. The shower turned off and Spencer turned when he heard the door open. His master stood with only a towel around his waist. "Oh Spencer," the man slightly blushed, "I'm sorry I thought that you were still asleep." The man grabbed his clothes and hurried back into the bathroom. Reid smiled he had never been worried before about seeing his master naked, after all he was used as a sex slave as well some times.

Hotch walked out of the bathroom again, fully clothed this time, he saw Reid looking at him with a slight smile. "Um- about before," he started.

"It's alright mas-" his eyes widened, "Aaron, forgive me, I have seen many men naked so it doesn't worry me any more sir." He paused, "I can call you sir?"

"You can call me sir, Aaron, Hotch or anything else that you like as long as you don't call me master, it doesn't sound right," he said as he rummaged through his briefcase and brought out a pair of long pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. "I let you sleep last night, you looked comfortable as I didn't want to wake you." Hotch said as he shook the items out. "Here," he handed the clothes to Reid, "go and have a shower and put those on, we're getting on a plane and going back to Quantico (THIS IS WHERE HE LIVES RIGHT? IF IT ISN'T COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE)

Reid took the clothes and looked at the curiously, "I'm sorry they will be a bit large for you but they should fit we are about the same height your just a bit slimmer than I." Hotch said say the look on Reid's face. Reid smiled and said, "thank you Aaron," and he tottered off into the bathroom, before long Hotch heard the shower going and he shook his head and started to clean up. He had just put his suitcase and the small bag that he brought with him next to the door when Reid came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet from washing and it hung around his face in small clumps his skin was rosy pink from the warmth of the water and the rubbing from the soap. Hotch felt his breathe catch in his throat and his groin stir.

"M-Aaron, are you okay?" Reid asked carefully as he walked over to his master.

"Yes I'm fine Spencer," a knock on the door saved him. He rushed over and opened it. "Everyone is ready," Gideon said as he picked up his bags he had put down.

"Yes were ready to," Hotch turned to get his bags but saw that Reid had already picked them up and was ready to follow. Hotch smiled at him and moved out of the way and let Spencer through the door first.

"Hello, Mr Gideon sir," Reid said when he saw the man he bowed his head.

"It's alright Spencer you can just call me Gideon," he said smiling at the young man.

"Thank you – Gideon," Spencer said with a slight hesitation.

Hotch had locked his door and turned to Reid, "I can take those bags."

Reid shook his head, "no sir it's alright, I'm fine."

"Well if you're okay," he watched Reid nod and smile and follow the two older men down the hall and to the cars were everyone was waiting.

##

Hotch was trying not to laugh, when he saw the surprised look on Spencer's face when he got shown the jet that they were going home in.

Morgan though couldn't control his laughter, "haven't you ever seen a plane before?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes, I've seen plenty of planes, sir, but I've never been in a privet one before. Wow," Reid's voice squeaked when he entered the plane behind Hotch.

Morgan started to laugh harder, "come on," he said, "the rest of us would like to get in as well."

"Sorry," Reid quickly stepped to the side quickly extremely jumpy all the sudden.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Morgan ruffled his hair, and walked to a seat and plopped down. The others filed in and gave him kind smiles. Reid couldn't help but smile back. Hotch watched the new addition to the teams family and smiled slightly, 'he's fitting in nicely,' he thought. Reid waited till everyone had entered and sat down before he made his way over to Hotch and ignored the empty seat and sat down and leaned against the man's legs facing him. The others saw his and smiled, pulling out books, putting on headphones or catched up on sleep. The plane took and everyone settled down. Hotch pulled out his book and started to read. Reid watched him with a small smile 'my new master is so handsome, his black eyes send chills down my spine.' He signed and rested his head against his leg and closed his eyes. 'But he won't want me; I'm just a filthy slave, that doesn't deserve love." Hotch heard the soft sigh not looking up from his book he rested his hand against the man's head and started to run his fingers through the silky hair. He heard a contented sigh and more weight lean on his legs. Smiling softly he continued to read whilst running his fingers through the kneeling man's hair.

##

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds; I have forgotten to put this on the last few chapters because I am truly forgetful. And from now on this story is forever not mine in case I forget to disclaim once more.

SUE1313: You asked a few questions: Yes Reid is still a genius but his past masters have abused him badly whenever he tried to be smart so he tries to keep it to himself but the team ends up when he blabbers about something on a case (Haven't figured that out yet.) And yes they will try to find his family later on I have considered that and will do it.

If any of you have questions just ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

Chapter 3

"Spencer this is my flat and now it's yours as well," Hotch opened his door and entered with Reid behind him carrying his bags again.

Reid walked past the man at the hand gesture and started to look around the room. It was in a bit of a mess, a pile of dirty dishes lined the sink in the open kitchen. Papers and books were on the dining table. And a pile of rubbish was over the floor. But underneath the grime, the walls were a nice pale cream and the mahogany of the furniture.

"Um, it's about dirty, sorry about that, Morgan came to stay for a few days while they renovated his place and he isn't the cleanest person. And we had to leave on short notice for the last case." Hotch said awkwardly as he looked around the room. "But anyway, I'll clean later, if you follow me," he walked down a small hall that Reid had seen before. "This is my room," Hotch opened the first door and Reid followed. The room was immaculate, the bed was neat and nicely made and everything was in order. 'This what his house must look like when he lives alone,' Reid thought.

"Just put the bags on the ground and follow me," Hotch said as he watched Reid look around.

Reid placed the bags down gently beside the dark blue doona on the bed. Reid looked up at the man and smiled before following him out of the room. "Now I know that the room is a bit of a state, as Morgan slept in here, but I'll help you clean it later." Hotch said as he opened another door. Reid's eyes widened, the room was more than in a state it was shocking, rubbish was all over the floors and the bed was unmade and it looked like one of the cupboards had been knocked over as all the books were over the ground and none were on the shelves.

Hotch watched Reid and then saw him shudder as he turned around, "what is it?"

Reid looked hesitant then answered, "if this is what he is like after a few days I would hate to think what his place is like."

Hotch's eyes widened and Reid cringed waiting for the reprimand for insulting a person of higher statue when he saw Hotch start to laugh. "You're right," Hotch couldn't help laughing, he hadn't thought of that before. "Come on," Hotch was still slightly laughing as he walked out of the room and down the hall, with Reid following.

"Okay," Hotch said when he calmed down, "I'm going out for awhile to get some groceries, would you like to come?"

Reid was slightly shocked that he was asked but then shook his head, "sorry Aaron, but I don't like big crowds they scare me," he was shaking.

"Don't worry," Hotch put his hand on the man's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Reid calmed and stopped shaking, "I'll be back as soon as I can," he moved away from Reid and pulled out his wallet and checked he had everything he needed in it and grabbed his car keys. "Will you be okay on your own Spencer?" he asked at the door.

"Yes, Aaron I'll be fine," Reid smiled at him and Aaron closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs to his car.

##

Hotch walked into the supermarket and past 'Salvos' he paused then walked back and into it. 'Spencer needs clothes' he thought and made straight for the men's clothes. As he searched for garments he thought, 'Spencer makes me feel different, he has not even been with me for a full day and I'm already laughing and smiling more than I have done for a long time.' When he had an arm full of clothes he went to the front counter and payed for them. He left the store and went into Woolworths.

##

_Back in the apartment_

Reid looked around at the dining/kitchen/living room and pursed his lips. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I may as well get started," he said to himself as he went to the kitchen and filled the sink with hot water and washed the dishes and put them away, making a map of the kitchen in his head of where everything was kept. Next he started in the dining room. When he had finished everything was neat and tidy but the floor needed to be swept. He started hunting opening and closing doors and closest until he found the broom and dustpan. As he went he was laying out a map of the flat in his mind so that he could do things quickly when his master told him to do it. Looking at the clock he saw that only an hour had passed and Aaron hadn't returned so he went to his room and grimaced at the mess. First he put the books back onto the shelf neatly and picked up all the rubbish, he had just finished making his bed when he heard the door open. Leaving the broom and dustpan he rushed out to the main room.

Hotch opened the door and stopped when he entered, the house was clean. "Spencer," he called.

"Yes, Aaron?" Reid came out of the small hallway.

"You didn't have to clean by yourself you know, I would've helped.

"It's alright, Aaron, I'm a slave and I'm used to cleaning sir, I always did it with my other masters, it was a part of my chores." Reid said as he walked forward and took the shopping bags off Aaron, and placed them on the kitchen table. Hotch watched surprised as Reid put everything away quickly and neatly, in the pantry and the fridge. He looked around and frowned, something was wrong with his books; he walked over to the cupboard and saw that every book was in alphabetical order to the author then in order to the titles of the books.

"Aaron is some-thing wrong?," Reid came to his side tentatively seeing the frown.

"Did you put then in order like this?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, just tell me what way you would them and I'll fix them up," Reid bowed deeply almost at a rights angle.

"No, Spencer its okay, I just didn't expect this, and you did it so quickly, it would take me forever to do this." Hotch said assuring. "Could you help me with the other bags?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Reid said coming out of the bow and smiled softly when he saw Hotch's scrutinising look. Hotch sighed and walked out of the flat, Reid following and they carried the rest of the bags up to the room.

They had finished putting everything away when Reid saw two bludging bags on the deep blue couch. He went over to them and Hotch watched. He opened them and saw a heap of shirts, he opened the other and pants were in them. He leaned his head to the side and looked at Hotch, with confusion on his face. Hotch gave a tiny groan when he saw the cute look.

"What are these's for Aaron?" He asked pointing at the bags.

"They're for you, we can't have you always borrowing my clothes," Hotch replied calmly.

"They're for me?" Reid asked disbelieving and in shock.

"Yes they are."

"Thank you," Reid went flying across the room and hugged Hotch.

The warm body against him made him softly groan.

Reid heard this and gasped before dropping to the ground on his hands and knees his head pressed to the ground. "I am so sorry master, I plead for you forgiveness and I accept whatever punishment you believe in necessary." He shivered as he felt Hotch move back from him and then stand still.

"Wh-what are you doing, Spencer, what are you talking about?" Hotch asked confused at the sudden drop to the ground.

"I hugged you master, an ugly slave as myself should never touch his master in that sort of manner unless the master initiates the contact or orders it." Reid said into the pale carpet. 'I've done it now,' he thought, 'he is going to hate me.'

"Spencer," Hotch said gently as he kneeled in front of the trembling man. He reached out and under his face and gripped his chin and slowly brought Spencer up into a kneeling position beside him. "I was surprised when you hugged me; nobody has done that in a long time." Reid's eyes lowered to the ground, "look at me," Hotch said firmly, immediately Reid's eyes returned to his. "You aren't ugly, your beautiful, no matter where that came from believe me you are beautiful."

Reid felt a tear fall from his eye. Hotch saw the tear and brushed it away softly his hand caressing Reid's cheek. Teary brown eyes, looked straight into obsidian. Hotch moved forward slowly and gently placed a kiss on Reid's lips. Reid felt the lips against his and opened his mouth and leaned forward. He saw Aaron's eyes close as he felt a foreign tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues battled inside Reid's mouth as Hotch moved so he had one knee on each side of Reid's legs. Hotch was lost in the sweet taste of the mouth of the man under him, he pushed him backwards until they were lying in the floor. Reid moaned and Hotch gasped, pulling away from him. He climbed to his feet quickly, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have." He ran from the gasping man on the floor and into the bathroom. Hotch went straight for the shower, pulling off his clothes, turning on the shower he started to jerk himself off imaging the brown hair man moaning under him. He gasped and moaned as he came. Leaving the shower he dried himself off and pulled his clothes back on. Bracing himself he went back outside and saw Reid curled up in the corner between his TV and book case.

"Spencer?" He said softly walking over to him.

"I'm sorry master," Spencer sobbed, "I didn't please you."

"No Spencer, that's not it I don't want to make you do things that you don't want to do. I got carried away, I was telling the truth when I said that I think your beautiful." Hotch said quickly.

"A slave is supposed to please their master no matter what they ask for," Reid crawled out of the corner and placed himself at Hotch's feet.

"Spencer," Hotch said sadly and kneeled, he started to rub the man's back and he saw that the movements calmed the man. Hotch noticed that he was putting the emotionally exhausted man to sleep. "Spencer," he guided the man's movements to the couch where he sat down and Reid curled up with his head on Hotch's thigh. Hotch started to tread his fingers through the man's locks and he soon fell asleep following the younger into dream land.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

A:N/ There has been no change to this chapter I have just added the parts that I had taken out originally.

Chapter 4

Hotch mind wandered; he couldn't remember did he have someone come over last night? That's when it hit him hard, Spencer he gasped and opened his eyes. He was sitting sprawled on the couch his pants were open and Reid knelled between his open thighs performing wonders on his erect member. He opened his mouth to say something when a hand came up and started to fondle his balls, his back arched. "Oh god," he cried and one of his hands clutched at the back of Reid's head.

Reid grinned as he sucked when he heard Hotch say those words. He purred the vibrations making Hotch shiver. "Spencer," he gasped and his hands twisted in the man's hair. Reid stopped purring and relaxed his throat and took Hotch's entire length in his mouth, he started to fondle and corkscrew the man's balls. His other hand dipped towards his own throbbing member but stopped, he wasn't allowed to touch himself. He started sucking deeply spurred by soft thrust upwards from the dark-haired man.

"Spencer, I'm going –to- ah-," Hotch screamed as he came in the heat of the younger's mouth. Reid swallowed and continued to suck until he milked Hotch out. He pulled himself off Hotch and smiled up at the panting man, his own erection pounding painfully. Hotch panted as he pushed himself to sitting properly and did up his fly. He patted the couch beside him and Reid climbed up beside the man.

"What brought that about?" he asked almost embarrassed.

Reid blushed and looked down, "you were moaning in your sleep sir and I saw that you were hard so I thought that you would like release." He shrugged not embarrassed he had been a slave to long now to be embarrassed about sex now, but his hand twitched unconsciously moving towards his groin he stopped it quickly.

But Hotch saw the slight movement and saw the hard bulge in Reid's pants. "You didn't take care of yourself?" he asked confused.

"I'm not supposed to," Reid lowered his head.

Hotch grinned and reached out grabbing him and softly squeezed, "then shall we take care of that now?" and smiled wider at the seductive moan that came from Reid. He leaned forward and kissed Reid as his hand started to rub harder through the fabric. Reid was so caught up in the sexual tension he started to buck into Hotch's hand he moaned into the man mouth. It didn't take long but he came inside his pants. He sat back gasping, "th-thank – you –Aaron."

"Don't worry," he actually looked away slightly embarrassed, "why don't you go have a shower."

"Yes sir," Reid got up and walked to his room, the wet feeling in his pants was slightly uncomfortable, he grabbed a new shirt, pants and boxers that Hotch had bought him and entered the shower.

# # #

"Um, do you want breakfast?" Hotch asked.

Reid smiled but shook his head, 'no thank you Aaron, I'm all ready full."

"Well, do you mind if I eat then?"

"Of course not," Reid said softly as he watched Hotch get a bowl of cereal and start eating. The man stretched and looked at Reid then remembered what the doctor told him to do. "I need to rub that salve on those cuts," he said standing, "so could you remove your shirt and wait next to the couch?"

"Yes, Aaron," Reid said as the man walked into his room and collected the bottle. When he returned he saw Reid knelling on the floor his back to the couch with his shirt neatly folded over the arm. He walked over a sat down on the chair taking off the lid. He squirted some cream onto his fingers ad sadly looked at the scars that ran over cream skin of the kneeling man, as he started to softly rubbing the cream into the red welts. Reid closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the strong fingers gently rubbing the sore abrasions of his back. Hotch stood and capped the bottle before turning to and walking back to his room calling over his shoulder, "I'm getting changed, so be ready to leave when I get out." He entered his room and changed into clean clothes as Reid gently buttoned his shirt on again. "Shit," he heard from Hotch's bedroom and watched amused as the man scampered from the room buckling his belt and grabbing his keys and wallet. He was ushered out of the room and down the stairs quickly, the ride into the bureau was quick and silent. They arrived with a few minutes spare. Reid followed Hotch quietly through the BAU, looking around with amazement, and staff members looked back at him curiously. He heard some mutters they were talking about him,

"Is that him,?"

"Yes, that is the slave that Hotchner saved."

"I heard that he is living with him now."

"Yeah I heard that to."

The mutters continued but Reid ignored them and followed Hotch into a room that was his office. Hotch entered the office and slung his coat over the back of his chair and groaned at the pile of paperwork that sat before him. He pursed his lips and sat down picking up his pen starting to read and write. Reid smiled, before kneeling and crawling between the man's leg and the wood of the desk. He got into a comfortable position and rested his head against Hotch's knee.

Hours passed and lunch time rolled by.

"Hotch I brought lunch," Emily entered with four plates resting on her arms and hands. She placed two down, one had two toasted sandwiches on it and the other a pile of multi-coloured grapes. Emily walked around and smiled at Reid who peaked out at her. "Hey, Spencer, I hope you like grilled cheese, tomato and ham sandwiches."

"Thanks Prentiss," Hotch said.

"No problem," she gave a wave to Reid which he returned slightly and she left to eat her own lunch. Reid came out from under the table and ate his sandwich and crawled back. Hotch shock his head as he finished his own meal and eyed the grapes as he wheeled his chair back to the opening in the table. He felt Reid place his head on his knee again and realised that he found it rather comforting. He picked a grape and plopped it in his mouth, "Spencer, would you like some grapes?"

"Yes please, Aaron," he heard the reply and plucked a few grapes and put his arm under the table to give them to Reid. He was surprised when he felt the warm lips and breathe on his fingers as the man took the grapes with his mouth. He felt a nuzzle and a paw at his hand and grinned slightly and plucked a few more and felt Reid take them with lips mouth once more.

"Thank you Aaron," he heard and felt the head rest against his knees again.

"Hey, guys look at Hotch," Morgan said grinned watching him feed Spencer grapes. The others walked over and grins split their faces, JJ was slightly laughing.

"You know I don't think that I have ever seen him smile like that before," Emily said as she munched on her own grapes.

"Nor have I," Gideon said calmly.

"You know, I think that it might be a good thing that Spencer went to Hotch, the man is lightening up, and he actually looks happy for once." Morgan said resting his feet against his table, to have them knocked off by a frowning JJ. He shrugged gave an 'I'm innocent' grin, stretched and got back to work the others leaving to their assigned desks.

# #

It was only a few hours later when Hotch rose from the chair. Reid tilted his head to the side.

"I'm going to the bathroom, just wait here okay?" Hotch said and he left the office. He went straight to Morgan, he knew that the desk was positioned that when the door was opened he look straight into his office. Morgan,"

"Yes, Hotch," the man said looking up from his computer.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on Spencer for me as I duck out for a second please?"

"Sure thing Hotch," Morgan said.

"Thanks," Hotch turned and briskly left the room.

Morgan looked away from the departing man to see Reid moving out from under the table and over to a bookcase.

#

When Hotch left Reid looked around and spotted the bookcase he had seen before, and crawled over to it. At the very bottom he saw the entire collection of the star wars and Harry Potter series. He reached out and ran his hand down along the spine of one of the covers. He pulled the last book of the Harry Potter series off the shelf; he had read all the others, except this one. He opened the front cover and started to read.

Hotch entered his office to see Reid bowed over a book, he cleared his throat.

Reid jumped and turned, "oh Aaron, I'm- just – ah – forgive me I shouldn't have touched them," he bowed his head to the floor.

"It's alright Spencer, you can read anything that you want to, I won't stop you," Hotch sat down and looked at the title of the book in Spencer's hand. He cleared his throat and wheeled his chair back into the table. He felt Reid crawl back under the table and his side now leaned against his legs and a steady turning of pages started.

# #

The week passed quickly in the same manner, the team working independently. Finally they finished on a Friday afternoon and went home for the weekend.

Hotch yawned and stretched as he plopped down on his couch. Reid came up behind him and started to massage his shoulders and neck gently.

"Hmm, that's nice Spencer," Hotch melted under the younger's touch. Reid grinned and started to lower his hands and went down Hotch's chest through the neck of his shirt.

"Sp-Spencer are you sure?" Hotch arched under the playful attentions to his nipples.

Reid kissed the back of his neck, as Hotch reached up ad guided his hands out of his shirt and around in front of him. Reid immediately started to undo the buttons as Hotch leaned in for another kiss. Their tongues battled as Hotch squirmed his way out of his short. Groaning the man scooped Reid off his feet and carried him into his room.

The week passed quickly in the same manner, the team working independently. Finally they finished on a Friday afternoon and went home for the weekend.

He softly placed Reid down on the centre on his bed and straddled him, he pounced in and kissed Reid hard on the lips, his hands came up and started to undo the buttons on the blue shirt. Hotch pulled back from their heated kiss gasping as Reid attacked his neck. He sat up and Reid mewled, sending shivers down into his crotch. "Take off the shirt," Hotch said tugging on the fabric, Reid shrugged out of his shirt and threw it to the side. Hotch licked his lips at the chest that lay bare before him, he felt the hard erection under his butt and rocked slightly. Reid panted his head was thrown backwards and Hotch moved in and started to suck and kiss the exposed skin, his hands ran along the slightly muscled chest underneath him. He tweaked and played with the nipples, getting one hard he moved down and sucked into his mouth. Reid mewled and wrapped his fingers in Hotch's hair as he buckled slightly against the knee at his crotch. Hotch chuckled and moved down and sat on Reid's knees. He undid the button on Reid's pants and then the fly and eased them down, Reid raised his hips into the air to make it easier for Hotch and he gasped as his erect penis was exposed to the cool air. Hotch went to the side as he pulled off Reid's pants and got off the bed. Reid pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched as Hotch slowly pushed down his own pants, he walked naked to the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication. He grinned at the seductive sight before him. Reid was spread on the bed, just begging to be taken. He climbed back onto the bed between Reid's legs spreading them further. He sucked the cock in front of him into his mouth and started to move up and down slowly. Reid fell back against the pillows his hands twisting into the bed sheets. Hotch sucked harder as he squirted some lub onto his fingers he slicked them up and slowly inserted a finger. Reid gasped and bucked up into Hotch's mouth. Hotch sniggered and inserted a second finger his other arm being laid across Reid's hips to keep him still. Reid groaned and spread his legs further, three fingers were now inside him and pumping as Hotch sucked him off. Suddenly the fingers were pulled out and the mouth disappeared, he whimpered and felt Hotch crawl up. Hotch leaned in and kissed Reid hard and sat back, "are you sure?" he asked. Reid nodded and Hotch positioned himself at Reid's entrance and started to push in slowly. Reid's head was thrown back as he started to buck upwards to match the maddeningly slow thrusts. Hotch picked up slightly changing angels each time to hit the spot that would send Reid moaning. He suddenly hit it hard and Reid arched up meeting the thrust, he grinned and started to pound into the younger man. Reid groaned he was struggling to reach his own organism as Hotch trusted into him. Hotch reached around and gripped the man's manhood and started pumping in time with the thrusts. A growl came out of Reid's throat. A thrust/pump, another and then a third and Reid came hard. Hotch came to as he felt Reid's body clench around him. He collapsed on top of Reid and road his orgasm out. Panting he slowly pulled himself out of the man and lay next to him running his fingers through the sweaty brown hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds; I have forgotten to put this on the last few chapters because I am truly forgetful.

Chapter 5

**Rawiya: **You made a good point I will just raise the rating from now on and won't cut anything out.

They lay on the bed, Hotch gently carding his hand through Reid's hair. "Spencer," his hand dipped down so Reid's chin came up and looked at him, "did you do that out of love, or because you wanted to please me?"

Reid lowered his eyes.

Hotch sighed and let go of Reid's chin, "I should have known," he said looking away.

"Aaron," Reid started.

"Spencer I think it's best if you go to your home, I shouldn't have touch you," Hotch turned his back to Reid.

"Yes sir," Reid said quietly as he left the bed, he quietly closed the bedroom door, not bothering to grab his clothes. He entered his room after closing the door he collapsed on the bed, curling up he started sobbing, "I'm sorry Aaron I love you." Finally he fell into an exhausted sleep. Hotch lay awake staring at the ceiling, "damn it," he spun and punched his pillow.

##

The next day was edgy. Hotch refused to talk to Reid and Reid stayed silent as he sat in a corner of the debriefing room. Morgan and Emily looked at each other worried, Reid always sat at Hotch's knee. Hotch himself was quieter than usual, even the small smile that he wore when Reid was around was gone. Gideon watched the young man in the corner with a concerned eye, Reid sat curled up in the corner, with a sad and tired look on his face. He saw him shoot a tentative almost wary look at Hotch before lowering his eyes.

"JJ what's the case about," Hotch said suddenly.

"Ah-um- three women have been murdered in Texas....," she continued debriefing the team.

"Alright, everyone get ready we leave for Texas," Hotch said rising to his feet.

Gideon waited behind and as Hotch reached the door behind the others he grabbed his arm, "Hotch what's wrong? Had something happened?"

"I need to get ready," Hotch said pulling himself out of Gideon's grip.

Gideon shook his head and saw Reid watching him carefully, he gave a small smile, "it'll be alright," he said gently and went out the door to grab his own things. As he went down the stairs he saw Reid scramble quickly, and enter Hotch's office. He pursed his lips, he was going have to do something.

##

The team walked into the police station in Texas.

"Stay here," Hotch said not bothering to look at Reid.

"Yes sir," Reid gave a small bow and went to the nearest corner and sat down between the wall and a bookcase to keep out of the way. He was there the entire day as the team ran in and out searching for information to help them. He only left the corner to go to the bathroom, he didn't even eat, he wasn't allowed to if his master didn't give him permission to.

At the end of the day an exhausted Hotch entered the room, "Come on," he said roughly.

"Yes sir," he climbed to his feet clumsily bowing. He followed Hotch out the door.

#

They entered the room, it was the last room available in the hotel, it was the closet to the police station so Hotch and Reid got it as the others went to the next hotel.

"Sir?" Reid walked up behind Hotch.

"No," he said sharply.  
"Master?"

"NO DON'T just leave me alone Spencer. GET OUT," he roared.

"Yes, master," Reid backed away scared and ran from the room. He walked along the street the sun starting to disappear trying to find "The Cowboys Inn," the others were staying at. Finding it he went to the reception desk.

"How may I help you, sir" a woman asked kindly.

"Could you please tell me what room Jason Gideon is staying in please?" Reid asked softly.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I kind of work with him," Reid answered.

"Okay, he's in Room 13," the lady said looking in her computer.

"Thank you," Reid said and walked away towards the rooms. He found the brown door with a golden 13 and knocked.

The door opened, "Spencer?" Gideon said surprised, "come in." He moved to the side letting Reid into the room. He went through the small hallway and saw Morgan sitting on one of the two couch chairs flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Spencer," Morgan said greeting him.

"What happened Spencer?" Gideon asked coming in behind Reid.

"Master told me to get out so I thought that it'll be okay if I came to see you," he paused and then added quickly, "but I'll leave if not." He took a step back towards the door.

"No sit down, you can stay," Gideon said pointing to his empty chair.

Morgan had jumped to his feet as Gideon said this and angrily spoke as Reid sat down. "Why did he kick you out?" He saw Reid flinch away from him and calmed, I'm sorry," he added.

Reid shock his head, "I upset him, I did something wrong and he didn't like it," he looked up at Gideon. "If he gets rid of me, please try and find someone that won't hurt me much."

"Spencer, I will take you in myself if anything happens," Gideon said softly, taking Morgan's abandoned chair as Morgan crouched on the floor to make himself less intimidating.

"Now why don't you start at the beginning what happened," Gideon said kindly.

Reid looked down at his hands, "we slept with each other last night." He felt Gideon nod, "and after master asked if I did it for love or his pleasure," he sobbed suddenly and curled himself up on the chair. "I'm a slave, the first rule I learnt was that I'm alive for the sole purpose for my master's pleasure. And the second rule I learnt was that I must not fall in love with my master. I've been beaten so many times for breaking that first rule," he started crying harder. Gideon tutted and walked to Reid and gathered him in his arms. "I've broken the second rule for the first time; I've fallen in love with my master."

Gideon and Morgan looked at each other as Reid continued. "I didn't answer him when he asked me that question, master must have believed that I did it for his pleasure. He looked disgusted with me and told me to go to my bed. And now I was just going to ask him what he would like for dinner and he yelled for me to get out." Reid's voice began to break with the last few words. Gideon rocked him back and forth gently as Reid sobbed into his shirt.

"Spencer may I ask you something?" Morgan said moving forward so he was beside the arm of the chair.

Reid, looked at him and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want to, but did you have to – pleasure- your masters before Hotch?" the man asked.

Reid nodded, "one had me do it every night, and he was my first master after my mistress."

"How many have owned you Spencer?" Gideon asked.

"Masters don't like keeping slaves for long especially one my age now, but not including Master Aaron, it will be seven, six masters and one mistress, in about twenty years.

Morgan gasped, "how old were you when you first were a slave?"

"I was four when I was kidnapped and I trained for four years by my mistress and then she sold me to my first master, he was the roughest of all my masters." He lowered his head again, "when he got bored of me I was about ten and he sold me."

"You were only eight when you were first taken?" Morgan gasped.

Reid nodded, burying his head not wanting to see the repulsion and disgust, instead he missed the horror and pity instead. They were silent and Reid's stomach growled he blushed.

"When did you last eat, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Yesterday lunch," Reid answered, "I didn't have dinner and this morning master was in a hurry and I'm not allowed to eat without my master's permission so I didn't eat in the police station."

Morgan shook his head and stood going into the kitchen and pulled out a 2 minute noodle packet that he carried whenever he went on cases and started making it. "Here," he said as he walked back into the living room, "it's not much, but it's food." Gideon let Reid go and went back to the other chair as Reid took the noddles and started to hungrily eat. They watched with pained expressions as Reid wolfed the hot noddles down.

"Thank you," the man said shyly as Morgan took the now empty bowl.

"That's alright, mate, you needed it," he went back into the kitchen and Gideon followed.

"I'm going to talk with Hotch will you be okay with Spencer?" he asked Morgan.

"Sure, I'll be okay with him, we'll talk or watch TV, or do something to keep us preoccupied."

"Thanks Morgan," Gideon went back out to see Reid curled up again and resting his head against the arm of the chair. "I'm going out for awhile okay, Morgan will stay here with you."

"Yeah we'll have a lot of fun together, won't we Spencer?" Morgan said cheerfully behind Gideon. A faint flash passed over Reid's eyes but was quickly gone, "okay," he nodded and Gideon smiled ruffling his hair gently and left the room. Shutting the door behind him softly he picked up his phone and hit the quick dial to Hotch's phone as he walked.

"Hotch, it's Gideon, we need to talk....."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

Chapter six

Hotch stormed through the apartment, 'how dare he,' he thought angrily, 'how could he?' he it the wall in a huff. He continued to rage but finally he sat down and turned on the TV, trying to forget the honey-eyed man. But as he flicked through the channels all he saw was the petrified expression on Reid' face when he yelled at him and the way he ran like a spooked creature. He sat there staring into nothing when he jumped from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, and started making himself dinner, "He'll come back when he's ready," Hotch said not caring.

He just sat down to eat when his cell went off, "Hotch," he said gruffly.

"Hotch, it's Gideon, we need to talk," he heard the man say. "Meet me in the park opposite to the Cowboys Inn." The man suddenly hung up without giving any explanation.

Hotch grumbled, he was the boss, but he knew it would be stupid if he didn't do as the man asked. He gave a forlorn look at his dinner before putting it in the fridge.

##

Gideon was already waiting at the park when he pulled into a car park. He walked over and asked the man who was sitting at a bench and table set. "Gideon what's all this about, I was just about to eat?"

"EATING," Gideon nearly roared before breathing deeply to calm himself, "What about Spencer? He asked.

"What about him?" Hotch nearly snarled.

"Do you realise that there is an emotionally unstable, abused child-"

"Child, he is no child," Hotch stormed angrily.

"He is a child. He may look and be the age of an adult but he has the heart of a child. Now you will sit down Aaron Hotchner," he pointed at the bench on the opposite side of the table. Hotch sat down quietly. "Do you realise how surprised I was when I found Spencer at our door this afternoon? It's almost dark, a murder on the loose and here you are letting him walk around on his own."

"If you're just going to lecture me I'm leaving," Hotch said standing.

"Sit down," Gideon said in an angry hiss.

Hotch immediately sat down.

"That child has been abused for so long. I found out some horrible facts about Spencer today than I ever want to hear being done to another human being again. What he has been through is enough for a man grown man to break under, yet he lives, because he believes that everything that has happened to him is his fault and he earned it one way or another. He was kidnapped when he was four, Hotch. He was trained to be a slave, a sex slave, for four years by his mistress. He has been owned by eight people, including you and now he has just said that he is afraid that you are going to sell him. His first owner, a female, taught him to be submissive and do everything that he is ordered to, at the age of four, how do you expect him to be Aaron?" For four years he was trained, then he was sold to his first male owner at eight. He was raped at eight, for every night in two years.

Hotch gasped, as Gideon went losing his anger and started to feel ashamed, sorry and horrified at the same time.

"Spencer, went on to tell me that he was forced to perform sexual pleasures to all his masters."

A tear trickled down Hotch's face, how stupid had he been, now the tortured look on Reid's face was like dagger in his side.

"He told me what happened between you two. You asked him a question 'do you love him or did you do it for pleasure?' He explained to me that the first few rules that he has to learn is that he is only alive for a masters pleasure and that he is never to fall in love with a master. For around twenty years those rules have been beaten into him." He looked hard into Hotch's eyes and took on a soft expression and tone, " he said he loves you."

Hotch had a brief look of hope flick through his eyes before it died, and he buried his head in his hands. "He won't want me now, not after what I've done."

"Don't put yourself or him down, he'll still love you. But you have to start making him realise that he isn't a slave, why don't say that he is free, you end his life as a slave, but let him stay with you, but don't let him do anything that a normal person wouldn't do. You've tried taking things slowly, but it hasn't work as he is back to calling you master. You will have to try doing everything quickly and see if that works if it doesn't, well we'll see, now why don't we go and talk to him?" Gideon said standing with Hotch. He followed the older man to his room and opening the door they were met with a surprise. Reid was laughing and happily, with Morgan. But the moment he saw him the laughter died and the scared expression returned ruining the mood as he bowed, his head dipping onto the carpet, "master," they heard him say.

##

Okay what do you think, how am I going? I am going to ask a strange request now, could you please send me any Trivial Pursuit questions that you think are hard or amusing please, I need them for the next chapter and if I don't get any the next chapter will be stupid. And also could someone please explain how Trivial pursuit works as I don't have or played the game before.

See yah, I hope you are enjoy yourself with this tale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

Chapter seven

"So what do yah want to do?" Morgan asked cheerfully.

Reid blinked, "I don't know," he said softly.

"Okay then let's see what's on TV," Morgan plopped into the empty chair and, picking up the remote control he started flicking, 'boring, boring, boring..." he continued saying this until he was back at the beginning. "Well that's stupid," Morgan frowned like a spoilt child making Reid softly giggle. "Wait, I know." Reid literally saw the light bulb turn on above Morgan head. He watched the man disappear into another room and came back with a small blue box. Morgan sat down on the floor, and pulled off the top as Reid joined him. He read the top as Morgan set up the game, Trivial Pursuit. He smiled, he loved watching people play this game it took all of his self control not to answer the questions.

"Okay, pick you token, - you do know how to play Spence? I can call you Spence right?" Morgan asked after he picked up the blue token.

"Yes, I know," Reid answered, and picked up the yellow token, "and you call me Spence if you like."

"Okay you can start," Morgan said handing over the dice.

Reid rolled and moved his figure forward four paces.

Morgan pulled a card out of one box, "Who once warned: "Never eat more than you can lift"?

Reid grinned, this was easy, "Miss Piggy from the Muppets."

"Okay how about," Morgan made a funny face, "What did 100,000 self-conscious American women buy 200,000 of in 1980?" He paused and looked at Reid "I bet you can't get this."

"Breast implants," Reid grinned harder.

"Damn, how did you know that?" protested Morgan like small child.

"I read it once, but it's obvious logically, 100,000 women buying 200,000 objects, and being self-conscious just tells you it's breast implants."

"O-k-a-y," Drawled Morgan, another card came out, as Reid moved his token again, "What did the first Spanish dog to be fitted with contact lenses not see the day after the fitting?"

"That's easy, he got hit and killed by a car," Reid happily said enjoying the grumbling coming from Morgan.

"These are supposed to be hard," Morgan mumbled, "What African animal's name is made up of the letters, n, g and u?"

"A Gnu."

"Damn. How many rings make up an arm on a Michelin Man?"

"Four."

"What was the surname of the American War general who lent his name to prostitutes?"

"Hooker."

"Man, how the hell do you know all this?" Morgan asked when Reid got home before he had even moved his own token still at the start line. (I know that iw would take longer than this but I don't care you getthe idea)

"One of my masters was a librarian and I was allowed to read any book I wanted to as long as I kept out of the way and did the brief amount of cleaning that was needed to be done. I remember most things that I read," Reid shrugged, "do you want to play again?" he asked.

"Yes, as long as I start this time," Morgan said taking the dice.

Reid actually laughed properly, Morgan to joined him laughing and once more they played, Reid winning. They were laughing again, having Morgan trying to find the hardest questions and throwing them at Reid but he answered them all easily.

"You swallowed an encyclopaedia man that's all I have to say." Morgan said happily as Reid shyly stuck his tongue out slightly at him (1)

The door opened and Gideon came in and the laughter died from Reid's face when he saw who followed the man in. Immediately he dropped his head to the floor, "master."

###########

(1)AWWWWWW he's so cute! I won't to grab him and hug him so hard. Damn Hotch for ruining their happy little moment GRRRR, shakes fist at the man, (he runs off scared).


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

Chapter eight

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been busy with school, and the zoology course that I'm doing. I have also had a really bad writer's block so here it goes.

**************

Hotch followed Gideon through the door and into the motel room. As he entered he heard a laugh that he didn't think hear ever from his young charge with that much relaxation. As he walked into the room he saw Reid stop laughing and suddenly drop to the ground and press his head into the carpet, "master,"

"Spencer, please don't," Hotch rushed over to the kneeling man. Without Reid and Hotch noticing the other two men melted away and disappeared into another part of the apartment.

"I'm sorry Spencer I should have never said those things to you," Hotch said gently lifting Reid up so he wasn't pressed to the floor.

Reid stayed silent his eyes pressed to the floor.

Hotch gently put his hand under his chin and lifted his face, a small pang went in his chest when he saw the tears rolling down the angel like face. "I'm sorry," he said again softly.

"No master it's not your fault-"

Aaron cut him off, "No Spencer it was my fault and I will take all the responsibilities for my actions. I know that you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I love you."

Hope shone in Reid's eyes like a beacon in a lighthouse, "really?" he whispered.

"Yes Spencer and I will do anything to hear you laughing like before again. I will do anything within in my power to make you happy and that includes giving you your freedom." Hotch smiled gently.

"Wh-what?" shocked Reid blundered on the word.

"Your freedom, you've been a slave for too long." Hotch replied.

Reid sat in silence then suddenly to Hotch's shock he started to cry.

"What's wrong Spence did I say something?"

"W-will you make me leave? I don't want to go I love staying with you," Reid said panicky.

"I will never leave your side if you asked for it Spence, all I ask from you is that you let me help you become a normal person. I will let you live, sleep and eat in my house as long as you let me do that."

"Thank you Aaron," Reid threw his arms around the man and hugged him hard.

"You're welcome, Spencer, you're welcome," Hotch said back hugging the younger man back. Unknown to them, to watchers smiled softly and retreated.

* * * * * * * * *

The most surprising changes occurred over the next few weeks in the young man called Spencer. No longer was he bowing low and acting like an obedient slave. He was still respectful but all the annoying bowing was gone. Spencer had changed, and it was for better as everyone believed. He was still quite and kept to himself often but he spoke to the team and had finished calling them sir or madam in front of their name, and he actually sat at the table with everyone else. To everyone else's shock as well and kind of annoyance he seemed to know everything under the sun and became known as the BAU team's walking computer. He helped solving cases that the team would take many more days as he shyly sprouted strange ideas that actually formed into solid cases. Spencer was for one of the only times in his life actually happy and he wanted to stay this way. But as everyone knows all thing come to an end one way or another.

Could people please give me some ideas for this story as I would like some as I'm not to sure what to do at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

**Martina aka the celt: **I am continuing this story. I just had a major writer's block and I had a HUGE load of homework from school and doing my zoology course.

**Reidlover: **Your just going have to wait and see. And their relationship is going well you'll learn about that later.

**Sue1313: **Thank you. I am happy I can please some of my readers. And thanks for the helpful points they gave me an idea.

**Golden Lass: **I also thank you for you and Sue1313 gave me a brilliant idea.

TO EVERYONE ELSE I would like you to still give me ideas they may help me in the future or start up another fic.

Chapter nine

"A young boy has been kidnapped in Las Vegas last night. This will be the third young boy taken." JJ walked into the BAU room and started to hand out files.

"Why haven't we've been called in before?" Morgan asked.

"The other two boys have ran away before or had attempted to and they were only found dead yesterday together in a local park, the coroner said they die of their heads being caved in by a blunt instrument, like a hammer." JJ replied handing Reid a file which he thanked her for.

"Come on team we'll talk over this on the plane," Hotch stood with the rest of the team and they filed out together, Reid had his nose stuck in the file as he went.

* * * * * *

"James Reid-, eleven, disappeared from his house last night...." JJ continued reading as unnoticed by everyone else that Reid tensed.

He flicked quickly through the file until he came to the photo of a young boy smiling up at him with a gap in the front of his teeth where a tooth fell out. The young boy had sandy brown hair that hung to his ears, and large innocent brown eyes. Reid's shoulders dropped slightly, he had a younger brother and didn't even know. Thoughts and questions ran through his mind, 'what did his father look like? How was his mother? Did they miss him?

.... we land in two minutes everyone, get ready," Reid came out of his thoughts with a jump as Hotch touched his shoulder.

"Sorry Spencer I didn't mean to scare you," Hotch apologised.

"No it's alright," Reid smiled up at the man as the others watched him. He didn't act like normal he just blanked out in the entire debriefing. "I'm just tried," he continued.

"Not the nightmare again is it?" Hotch asked actually worried he knew Reid was plagued by nightmares occasionally. Reid just nodded softly, he didn't want to lie but he just wanted to know the truth himself before anyone else knew.

*

As they stepped into the police station they were greeted by a man, "I'm senior sergeant Sam Ross, thank you for coming," the big man shook hands with everyone.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau we spook on the phone, this is Special agent Hotchner, Morgan, Gideon, Prentiss and this is Spencer." JJ introduced the team.

Sam looked a quizzical at the small introduction for Spencer, "Is there anything that I can do for you?" he asked instead.

"You could give us a room to work in and we'll be good," Hotch said.

"Of course this way, we'll have the office next to mine ready for you," Sam said.

"Okay we've gone over the file so Morgan you're with me and Spencer and we're going over to the Reid's and Gideon and Prentiss can talk to the other two families see what you can find out then we'll meet back here later." Hotch said and the others nodded, Gideon and Prentiss leaving together.

"Um Agents, you might want to be careful at the Reid's," Sam stated as they started to leave.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"William Reid has suffered tragedy in the past he lost his only son and then his wife died-" he stopped Reid had gasped.

Hotch looked at him confused and thanked the man as they left the office. He tried to ask Reid what was wrong but the younger man was off in some other land that he couldn't break into. It wasn't until they reached the Reid's house did he wake from his world.

Hotch rapped on the door and a teenage boy answered the door, 'yes?'

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner-"

The boy cut him off, 'mum, dad it's the cops again," he yelled.

Reid stood shocked, he had two brothers, or were they half-brothers?

A man came to the door he had red eyes, "I'm sorry about Mark he's like that."

"No it's okay, may we come in?" Hotch asked after showing the man his badge.

"Of course as long as it helps finding our little boy," Mr Reid opened the door and let them past not even taking a second glance at Spencer. They sat down on leather couches as Mr Reid had his wife come to the living room. "This is Mary, my wife."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Spencer and Derek Morgan, we're here to find your son."

Reid looked over the man he was just as he remembered just with a few more wrinkles than before.

As Hotch, Morgan and the family started to talk Reid felt anger and sadness set in. The officer at the police station said that Mr Reid had lost his son, then his wife. But here this woman sat with long brown hair and blue eyes next to him. "How did Mrs Reid die?" Reid suddenly asked when the men paused.

"Sorry?" Mr Reid blinked.

"I was just wondering how Mrs Reid die?" Reid asked again ignoring Hotch's glare.

"Sh-she fought schizophrenia for a few years before she lost her battle," Mr Reid looked down at his hands.

"Agents" his new wife said sharply as she rested her hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mrs Reid that was out of line, but we have enough information now, thank you." Hotch stood as he had an angry look behind his eyes and the three left the house.

"Why did you ask that?" Hotch demanded turning on Reid when they got into the SUV as Morgan started to drive.

"I wanted to know," Reid answered quietly.

"You wanted to know, Spencer I know that you have been a great help on other cases before but you know that you leave the questions up to us especially in these sort of cases, and you NEVER ask something like that if it has nothing to do with the case." Hotch replied in slightly angry tone.

"Yes sir," Reid answered his eyes falling to the floor of the car.

"Now why don't you tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Hotch asked gently.

Reid shook his head slowly.  
"Then I'm sorry Spencer you will have to go back to the hotel and stay there you cannot be a part of this case." Hotch said slightly betrayed.

The rest of the car ride was in silence and Morgan dropped Reid back off at the hotel they were staying at. Reid's shoulder's dropped as the SUV drove off. Shaking his head Reid walked into the hotel.

* *****

It was almost dark when an annoyed team entered the hotel they had booked a room that held the entire team if they slept in pairs in the bedrooms.

"Spencer?" Hotch called out, no answer came. Frowning the team started to search the rooms.

"Hey guys in here," Morgan called they all filed into the kitchen where they found Morgan holding a note. Morgan started to read, 'I've gone out for a bit if you get back before me in the fridge is dinner all you have to do is reheat it. I'll be back soon Spencer.'

"I wonder what he cooked," Gideon opened the door to the fridge, the entire team loved Reid's cooking he made the most delicious food. Gideon pulled out two dishes, on one lay a pile of sausages and steaks and the other was filled with a green salad.

"Aww thanks Spencer," Morgan cried as the team pulled out plates and started to reheat the food and dug in, they were starving.

*

The team had finished dinner and washed up by the time Reid came home, and it was pitch black.

"Where have you been?" demanded Hotch when Reid came into the living room.

"I was at the library and I lost track of time and the librarian had to kick me out," Reid answered slightly withdrawn.

"I told you stay at the hotel," Hotch said angrily.

Reid looked at the man with pain in his eyes, "do you just see a slave Aaron, even though you freed me?"

Hotch stood shocked when he realised that he had been ordering him around, by the time that he had opened his mouth Reid had passed him and disappeared into his and Hotch's room.

Hotch turned to look at the team who all sat with their eyes on the floor or the TV not looking at the man.

By the time that Hotch went to bed, Reid was already fast asleep so he didn't disturb the man.

**

The morning sun had risen in the sky when Hotch woke, he looked over to the next bed and it was neatly made and its occupant was gone. He dressed and entered the living room. On the table was a note, Reid had already gone.

'I've made breakfast it's in the fridge, I've gone out again I'll see you later, Spencer.'

Hotch shook his head, and moved to wake the others. They ate breakfast in silence before moving off to the police office.

*

Until next time SEE YAH


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

Chapter ten

Reid stood in silence in front of a gravestone, he placed a ring of flowers down. Silently he read the encryption.

'Dianna Reid

(date) ((A:N To lazy to find out))

'Beloved mother, wife and friend

Rest in Peace.'

No tears left his eyes, he couldn't remember his mother that well but he still felt an emptiness, what could he of had if he wasn't sold as a slave. Where could he have been? It was those two questions that he would never be able to answer.

**

"Baby girl can you see what the three boys have in common to each other?" Morgan was talking to Garcia over the phone.

"Anything for you sweat stuff, ah-ha here we go they all went to the same tee-ball club and William Reid was the couch until the day that an accident happened after a game and a young boy was killed in an car accident. Harry Bishop's father, John Bishop blamed William Reid and the man resigned after the incident."

"Garcia look up anything that you can find on John Bishop," Hotch said to her.

"Anything for you beautiful," the phone clicked off as Hotch shook his head.

*

Twenty minutes later Morgan's phone rang, "Tell me you found something baby girl."

"John Bishop has a lengthy criminal record, I'm sending it to you know along with the other information that I found on him and his son." Garcia ended the call as Hotch's phone started to beep. Hotch redirected the information onto his laptop and they all started reading.

"Assault charges, paedophile charges when younger, I think that we have our man," Gideon said quietly.

Morgan pulled up the address and the team started to get suited up.

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

Reid's phone rang, "hello," he answered, he just left the cemetery. "Hey it's Morgan man, we think that we have found the un-sub, John Bishop, and I just wanted you to know so you can meet us at the station."

"Okay," Reid and Morgan chatted for a few more seconds before Morgan hung up. Looking around Reid sighed and started the short walk back to the police station.

*

"FBI, open up," Morgan yelled as he broke down the front door to a house.

"FBI,"

"FBI."

The call echoed through the house.

Prentiss and Gideon broke into a bedroom.

"Wh-what is it?" A middle aged man came out of a door with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping with water.

"Get your hands in the air," Gideon yelled.

The confused man started to move his hands but his towel slipped so he grabbed it.

"Here," Gideon threw him a pair of trousers that lay discarded on the floor. Prentiss turned to the side so that he could change. When he had dressed Gideon hand-cuffed him as he told him his rights.

"Hotch come and have a look at this," Morgan called to the man and Hotch made his way over. The entire far side of the room had an array of tools and a lot of them were hammers of all different sizes.

"James isn't here, I didn't believe that he would keep the boy in this place but there was a chance we just have to get him to tell us." Hotch said looking around, shaking his head he left with Morgan trailing behind.

***

Reid walked along a footpath slightly dragging his feet, when he came across a small dirt path running through some long grass and up to an old building that had signs all over it saying 'Keep out, Not safe,' and 'To be demolished'. Reid shuddered he remembered the building well, he was sold in it how would he ever forget it. He took a few steps forward on the path but stopped and looked back at the building. Shaking his head he walked up the dirt path and to the door.

He pushed it slightly and it creaked as he opened it, he paused. Heavy breathing came from inside, someone was inside.

Review or you don't get the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

Chapter eleven

"Where is he, James," Morgan slammed his hands down on the desk.

"I told you I don't know," an angry John Bishop said back.

***

_Heavy breathing came from inside, someone was inside._

Reid looked around a loose piece of wood that fitted neatly in his hand lay on the ground beside the door, bending down he picked it up and took a deep breath. Slamming the door open he stepped into the room. Sunlight flooded into the room and a lighted a small boy with brown eyes, arms and legs tied behind him and silenced with a bit of rag in his mouth. Reid quickly looked around and no one else was there. He dropped the wood and rushed over to the boys side and gently took the gag out of his mouth.

"Please, don't hurt me," the boy pleaded. "I don't want to be sold," he begged as ice gripped Reid's heart.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm helping you get out of here." Reid untied James's hands when he finished he looked into the boys eyes and asked, "who did this to you?"

James looked back at him and opened his mouth, "it was.........."

**

"Damn it, I'm starting to believe that it wasn't him," Morgan said as Hotch closed the integration room.

"That's because he didn't do it."

The team turned to find Reid in the doorway, and holding onto his hand was small James.

"Spencer you found him," Hotch moved forward and James hid behind Reid. Hotch stopped when he realised that the boy was scared of him.

Reid felt James start to sway so he walked them over to the only couch in the room and they sat down, with James curling up against Reid's side.

"Where did you find him?" Hotch asked crouching beside the couch so he didn't seem so scary for the little boy.

"He was in an abandoned building and I found him," Reid said as he watched Emily call the Reid's telling them that they found James. "Hotch the Reid's are on their way," Emily said when she closed her cell.

"Thank you Prentiss," Hotch turned back to Reid, "you're not telling the whole truth Spencer and I want it now."

Reid stared back at the man, and he opened his mouth.

"Don't, please don't tell them I don't want him to get into trouble, he said that he had to for the rest of his family," James squeaked.

"James he can't get away with this, he had done it before and it's time that he pays for what he had done," Reid answered looking down at the small boy.

The others looked between each other, Morgan and Emily shrugged they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Spencer how do you know this man has done this before?" Gideon walked forward.

Reid looked up at him with pain in his eyes, "he did the same thing to me 20 years ago."

The room fell silent as they digested the information.

"JAMES," Mary Reid ran into the room closely followed by William and Mark.

James whimpered making Mary stop in shock, her own son was scared of her.

William walked forward, "James it's us-"

"Stay away from him," Reid stood baring the way to the boy.

"He's my son, now move," William snarled as Hotch stood, "Spencer," he warned.

"Can't you recognise your other son?" Reid asked.

William frowned and looked over to Mark.

"Not him, the other one, your first born," Reid said in anger.

William looked back at him and realisation dawned on his face.

"Has it been that long that you forgot about me, or did you just simply move on?" (Reid)

"Spencer," William said softly.

"Spencer what's going on here?" Hotch demanded.

"Aaron, guys, meet my father, William Reid," Spencer said softly, then added in an angry tone, "the person who ruined of my life."

"Spencer why are you like this, I tried looking for you but years passed and I lost hope then your mother died-" William started.

"DON'T LIE," Reid yelled tears coming to his eyes, "you didn't look or at least you made it look like you looked for me for mum and the rest of the world you couldn't care less. And now you try to it again, you disgust me, your no father of mine. I bet you killed mum as well could handle cope with her disease so you knock her off like me."

"SPENCER," the team and William all said at the same time in a shock tone.

"You don't die by schizophrenia, I know that," Reid snarled at the man.

"Spencer this is enough, I may not have found you but this is too far," William said in a tone that sounded like he was talking to a naughty child not a twenty-four year old man.

"STOP LYING!" Reid yelled, "You SOLD me you couldn't care about me. You would even blink an eyelid if you found out that I was dead." Reid took a deep breath, "I really don't care anymore what you think of me, but you weren't happy with selling one of your sons but James to that goes too far."

"What is going on here, William?" Mary asked.

Before William could open his mouth Reid spoke, "are you having money problems at the moment?"

"What?" Mary asked

"Just answer the question," Reid replied.

"Yes, kind of," Mary said hesitantly.

"I thought so," Reid turned back to his father, "you sold me for $10,000 what were you going to get for James?"

"This is stupid, Spencer you've lost it, I wouldn't hurt any of my family members." William shook his head.

Reid went to retort but was beaten. "Stop lying daddy, that man said he would give you twenty five grand or something for me." The room turned to look at James. "I asked you what was going on and you just stuffed that rag in my mouth."

Hotch bristled with anger, "William Reid you are under arrest for kidnapping and illegal selling of a child and an attempt at another." Hotch walked forward bringing out his handcuffs.

William looked around and tried to run, but he was stopped by his oldest son. "No father you aren't running from this."

Hotch handcuffed the man and gave a quick thanks to the teen. "Morgan can you go a let Mr Bishop out?" Hotch asked the man as to police officers took William Reid from him and as Mary enveloped her crying son in her arms.

Turning around he tried to find Spencer, he saw a Gideon point at the door that was next to the couch and nodded, "go after him he'll need you, I'll take care of things here."

Hotch nodded and followed Reid out into the small garden that the police station had out the back and found the man on a small bench.

"I'm sorry Aaron," Spencer said as Hotch sat down next to him, "for not telling you and being defying your orders."

Hotch turned to face Reid and took his hands in his left hand as the other lifted the younger's chin. "No Spencer I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given you those orders it wasn't my place." Hotch placed a finger against his lips when Reid opened his mouth. "I only wish that you would trust me to tell me if you have problems in the future, I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt like that again."

Reid smiled softly, "thank you Aaron," he rested his head against the man's chest.

"That's alright Spencer," Hotch hugged Reid to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Are we still okay?" Spencer asked when he felt the kiss on his head.

"Of course, I will always love you no matter what happens," Hotch reassured him. Reid moved up and smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

Sorry I have't update lately I have been busy with school I have had a hetic few weeks but no more delays here is chapter 12.

Chapter twelve

When the team arrived back in Quantico airport they were all happy to go back to their homes and do nothing. Hotch had rung forward and got permission to let the entire team have a few days off of much needed rest.

"Come on guys let's hit the town," Morgan slung his arm over Reid's shoulders. "Hey kid ever been to a night club?"

"No," Reid looked at Morgan in interest.

"Well that settles it, let's go and give Spence the time of his life," Morgan laughed as they reached the SUV's. When everyone else nodded (except for Hotch) Morgan continued, "why don't we meet at the Prancing Pony at lets say eight-thirty."

'Sure," the others agreed and laughed.

Hotch grumbled under his breathe, he had planned to have a relaxing night with Spencer alone. But at the sight of Reid's smiling face he dropped the idea and shrugged his shoulders, if it made Spencer happy he would go.

*

It was nine o'clock and the party was getting wild, as women, scantly clothed danced together and on the platform, men all around drooled over the dancers and slide up against others. Reid was staring off into the distance as, Morgan, Garcia, Emily were out on the floor dancing, JJ was talking to some strange man and Hotch was at the bar buying more drinks.

Reid felt a body slide down next to his, thinking that it was Hotch he smiled. Looking over he saw that it wasn't Hotch and a sudden fear buried itself in his stomach. His first master sat down next to him and smiled.

"I almost didn't recognise you baby, you've grown up quite beautiful Spencer." The man took a large gulp out of his drink.

Reid shivered and frantically looked around for help but everyone was too caught up in what they were doing.

"Now that's rude Spencer not saying hello back, I thought I had beaten more sense into you." The man grinned.

"I'm sorry I've got to go," Reid made to stand.

"Now really, that's not polite, beside I don't want you to go anywhere." The man pulled Reid back down and into his lap. The man's hand started to inch its way up Reid leg.

"Ple-please stop," Reid whispered.

The man chuckled, "oh," he sounded suddenly surprised, "what's this." His other hand ran around the base of Reid's neck. "The collar that I gave you is gone. Now why is that?"

"The man that owned we two times after you didn't like it and got rid of it," Reid shuttered at the man's probing fingers.

"Now that won't do will it?" he leaned in close to Reid's ear and purred, "kiss me."

Reid tried to pull away but the man grabbed him. "No," Reid said definitely, "I'm no longer a slave you can't order me around anymore, my master set me free."

"Don't lie Spencer you know that it is unbecoming." The man pulled Reid's face around roughly and planted a hard kiss against his lips."

Reid struggled against the man trying to pull away but he held him to tightly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a glass was slammed down against the table.

The two men broke away, Reid turned and saw a very angry Hotchner standing, glaring down at him from the other side of the table.

*

Sorry this one isn't that long but I promise a longer one next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter posted after this as I am going on holidays to a place that doesn't know about a thing called technology or internet. But I promise that I will continue writing and when I get back I will post the next chapters.

Chapter Thirteen

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a glass was slammed down against the table._

_The two men broke away, Reid turned and saw a very angry Hotchner standing, glaring down at him from the other side of the table._

***

"Aaron," relief filled Reid's eyes then a suddenly fear took over at the mad expression on Hotch's face.

"Here's you drink Spencer, enjoy the rest of your night."

"No Aaron," Reid tried to get up and follow Hotch but the man held him down tightly.

*

Hotch thanked the waitress behind the bar and turned two drinks in his hands. His eyes immediately went to where Reid sat in the corner of the room. His grip on the glasses tightened, Spencer was kissing another man. Anger filled him as he stalked over to the couple. He slammed Reid's glass down on the table, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he asked angrily watching the two part suddenly. He missed the look of relief in Reid's eyes as it suddenly turned to fear. A feeling of hurt swamped his body. "Here's is your drink Spencer, enjoy the rest of your night." He turned and left the building, jumped in his SUV and drove off and back to his flat.

*

Hotch slammed the front door of his flat behind him and locked the door. Throwing the car keys on the kitchen table he rumbled through the cupboard and pulled the small bottle of whiskey that he had. Unstoppering it he took a large swig from it and sat down at the kitchen table and proceeded to drown his sorrows.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Reid was being forced into a van and not one of his friends noticing, all too caught up in their own doings.

****

The next morning Hotch got up with a grown his head pounding making his way out into the kitchen he found his painkillers, he took two and washed them down with a large amount of water. That's when he noticed his phone was giving a steady a constant beep telling him that he had missed a message. Rubbing his eyes he opened the message.

"Aaron Hotchner, we missed you last night, such a pity he is such a beautiful boy, you should have kept a better hold over him. But don't worry anymore I'll take good care of him." In the few seconds that followed the message he heard sobs in the background, instantly he recognised them, they were Spencer's.

"No," Hotch whispered as he stared at the phone. He didn't know how long he stood there but was snapped out by his cell ringing.

"Hello," Hotch answered wearily.

"Hotch, are you okay?" Gideon asked, "when we came back to the table you and Spencer were gone last night-"

"Call the others," Hotch cut him off, "and get to the BAU asap"

"What?"

"I'll explain there." Hotch hung up on the man and stormed through his apartment getting himself ready and in mad rush he left the room and drove to the BAU."

*

Reid sobbed softly as his kidnapper finished his call to Aaron.

"There, there Spencer, I will take good care of you there is nothing to be worried about, all you have to do is be my obedient slave."

Reid looked at him angrily "I am no longer a slave Ryan -" he gasped as his head was sent sideways and he landed on the floor hard.

"How dare you address me so, I am not your equal, it's master, slave and you had better get used to it," Ryan pulled Reid to his feet and slapped him hard again, this time not letting him drop. Reid gasped in pain at the slaps but still fought against the man.

"I don't believe that you are getting the message," Ryan snarled at hauled Reid alone behind him and into the bedroom.

"No," Reid whimpered and pulled back against the hand that was strongly enclosed around his bicep.

Ryan just grinned and threw Reid onto the bed, face down. Climbing on top of him, Ryan pinned the squirming male with his knees as he reached to the top and clasped the shackles on the corners of the bed to Reid's arms. Turning around he did the same to the man's feet. He got up off the bed with a large smile as he looked over the quivering body of the spread-eagled man. Ryan laughed at the pitiful sounds Reid was making as he struggled to get out of the metal shackles. He leaned forward and started to playfully rub his hand up and down Reid's back slipping under his navy shirt and lightly under the long black pants.

"No," was all that Reid whispered over and over.

"You know that these don't suit you at all," Ryan tugged at the clothes, he reached down into a pocket in his jeans and pulled out a pocket knife. Reid froze in terror as the blade easily cut through his clothing, including his boxers. Soon he lay, shackled to a bed and his tears ran as he watched Ryan shred his clothes into small unwearable pieces of rag. Reid sobbed not because he had no clothing but because he had lost the last tie he had to Aaron at that point of time.

"Now, now beautiful, I will give you clothing, but they will suit you much better that this," Ryan threw the pieces of cloth into the air, and Reid watch them float sadly to the ground.

Ryan leaned over Reid and whispered in his ear as his hand ran over Reid's naked back and bottom, "What's my name pet?"

"Ryan," Reid answered.

SLAP, Reid whimpered as Ryan climbed off him a large red hand print decorated his backside.

Ryan disappeared out of the room and soon came back in with something hidden behind his back. He leant over and Reid felt something that wasn't a human body part brush over his thigh as Ryan leaned over him and played with his hair as the other hand slid up inside of his thigh and to his opening, "you will learn to call me master pet," a finger plunged inside of him and Reid screamed as Ryan laughed.

*

"Hotch, what is this about?" Morgan asked as the team gathered in the BAU room.

"Spencer has been kidnapped," Hotch turned and put his phone on loud speaker and let the others listen to the message that he had got.

When the message finished Hotch continued. "I got a look at a man that I believe that is the UNSUB as I believe that I recognise the voice, he was at the bar last night."

"What happened last night Hotch, you and Spence had just suddenly disappeared, the rest of us just believed that you went home together." Morgan asked and the others nodded.

"I went to get drinks for Spencer and I but when I came back Spencer was kissing another man, I interrupted them,- oh god," Hotch sunk into his chair head in his hands.

"What is it?" Gideon asked.

"I saw the look of relief in Spencer's face when I interrupted them, but I did nothing but yell at him, I'm so stupid."

"No Aaron, anybody will be angry if they saw their lover in the arms of another," Gideon placed his hand on Hotch's shoulder, "but we have to find Spencer now and when we do you can ask for forgiveness later."

Hotch nodded, "you're right like usual, Garcia see if you can get anything from the call, and someone send for a sketch artist, we need a drawing of this man." Hotch stared out the window as the others went to do something. He wished that he had made Spencer come home with him.

A light cough at the door made him look up and a young man stood in the door way with an art book under his arm and a box pencils in the other. "I was sent to see you, you have someone for me to draw?"

"Yes come in," Hotch stood and shook the man's hand after he had set up his equipment and started to describe the man that he had saw. "He was tall, large build, strong looking, his face was masculine, smooth he was clean shaven, large nose almost hawk like, green eyes and blonde hair, high set cheek bones...."

As Hotch described the man the young artist scribbled away quickly on the paper and half-an-hour later he turned the page around and showed Hotch. The picture was almost identical to the man that he had seen kissing Reid.

"Yes that is it," Hotch took the picture that the boy handed to him and thanked the artist before hurrying out of the room and down to Garcia's office and handed her the picture to analyse.

She scanned the picture and started clicking away at the keys on her table at a rapid pace.

"Our lovely drawing belongs to a man called, Ryan Thomas Black."

"Good work Garcia, get everything that you can on him." Hotch tore out of the room and was immediately on the phone to the others telling them the name of their unsub. He closed his cell and whispered to himself, "hold on Spence."

*

A/n: I might be able to get another chapter posted depending on how much you readers love me and review (HINT) :)

Enjoy your EASTER everybody and enjoy all the chocolate

SEE YAH AFTER THE HOLIDAYS


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

Okay I have time for one more chapter depending on how much you love me as a writer.

Chapter Fourteen

Ryan laughed and pulled his finger out of the body under him. He stood and towered over Reid, and fingered the red mark on his bottom. "If you call me master now and give me a blow job, I will pass your punishment."

"Get stuffed," Reid retorted before thinking that he had been spending too much time around Morgan. "Suit yourself, pet," Ryan leaned over and picked up the object that he had before, he flicked it out and Reid whimpered. A black whip unfolded. Ryan grinned and brought the whip down hard on Reid's back. Reid screamed and withered under the blows as they rained down on his back and bottom. By the time Ryan finished Reid's back was a bloody mess, red welts criss-crossed. Ryan unlocked the chains around Reid's wrists and ankles, "get up," he said.

Reid sniffed as he slowly got off the bed, tears, saliva and snot ran down his face. He knelt in front of Ryan and his head bowed.

"Very good pet, you are remembering your position," he reach down and lifted Reid's chin. Ryan tutted and picked up one of the pieces of his torn shirt and whipped away the mucus and tears away from Reid's face. The man let go of Reid's chin and Reid lowered his eyes as Ryan pulled out a black leather collar room his pocket and strapped it around Reid's neck. "There much better," Ryan licked his lips and smiled before patting Reid on the head before leaving the room. Reid heard the key turning in the lock before he crawled to the corner and curled up with a single piece of his navy shirt in the centre of his ball.

*

"Garcia please tell me you got something," Morgan said as he answered his phone, putting it onto speaker.

"I'm sorry Ryan Black is a ghost he has never been fingerprinted, charged he hasn't even got any points off on his driver's license. I looked into what estates he has but he doesn't have anything in his name either. He is not married, I have got zilch on this man, I'm sorry Hotch." Garcia said in a sorry tone.

"No it's alright Garcia you tried your best," Hotch said softly.

"Wait, I think I have something, Ryan Black has a brother John and has estates all over the states, he is a very wealthy man."

"Maybe Ryan is sharing one of his bothers places,"

"Or using it without permission,"

"Garcia do you know where this John Black is now?" Hotch asked.

"Wait a sec, yep he is actually in town at the moment, 81 Paris Drive."

"Thank you, Gideon you're with me, were going to see John Black now. Prentiss, Morgan and JJ go and talk to the neighbours and see if they have seen or heard anything that may be suspicious."

"Okay Hotch," the team dispatched in their groups to the SUV's that waited in the car park outside the BAU.

*

Reid woke at the prodding to his side, "come on pet time to wake up." He heard as he blinked looking up. He saw Ryan standing before him with a leash in his hands.

"You're right brother he is just as cute as before."

Reid's eyes flickered around until he saw a man standing in the shadows of the opposite corner. Knowing that Reid had spotted him he came out of the shadows. Reid gasped when he realised that it was Ryan's younger brother John. "Though is he still as tight as he once was?"

Reid shuddered.

"I don't know little bro but maybe you should give him a try and tell me what you think when you've finished," Ryan laughed as he threw the leash to his brother.

The man easily caught it and strode forward as Reid shivered and tried to move further into the corner. John grabbed the collar around Reid's throat and clipped the leash to it. "Come slave," he snapped, Reid tried to climb to his feet but was pushed back down again. "You will crawl," John snarled and started to walk pulling a crawling Reid behind him. Ryan followed behind occasionally slapping or kicking Reid in the behind to make him go faster.

They had just got into an empty room when they heard the bell on the door ringing. John looked at his brother, "keep him quiet and I have him first."

John straightened his clothes and made his way to the front door.

*

"Nice neighbourhood," Gideon said as he and Hotch got out of the SUV. Hotch nodded as he looked around at all the well kept two or three storey buildings and their pristine gardens. They walked up to the front door and Gideon rang the bell.

Not long after man opened a door, "yes?' he asked.

"John Black?" Hotch asked as he and Gideon pulled out their badges.

"Yes, that is me," the man said.

"We're from the FBI, we would like to ask you some questions about your brother," Hotch and Gideon showed their badges.

"Ryan, why- has something happened to him?" John asked surprised.

"We think that he has something to do with a kidnapping, may we please enter?" Hotch said.

"Yes of course, John opened the door wider and led the agents into the living room.

After they had settled down on the leather couches in the room, Hotch began asking questions. "Have you seen your brother any time soon?"

"No the last time that I had seen him it was two years ago," John answered settling back in the chair.

"Do you let him use your estates?" Gideon asked.

"Of course, he is my brother, he doesn't exactly tell me where he goes but the caretakers at all my properties know that he is welcome to any of my places."

*

Reid gasped when he heard Hotch and Gideon. Ryan grabbed the back of his neck and stopped him from speaking by stuffing his mouth with a rag.

*

"Do you know where he is at the moment?" Hotch asked

"No, the last I heard of him he was heading over to Canada."

"To do what?"

"Don't know didn't tell me."

The two agents continued to question John, till they eventually stood up, "thank you for your time today, Mr Black." Hotch shook the man's hand before pulling out one of his business cards and handed it over to John, "if you do here anything from your brother or about him, could you please give us a call, it would be appreciated."

John took the card and showed the agents to the door, "I will call if I hear anything, I hope that you find the person that you are looking for." The agents thanked him and went over to where Morgan and Prentiss stood waiting.

"Anything?" Gideon asked.

"Nothing this neighbourhood has a red ribbon tied around it."

"Then we will have to try and dig deeper." Hotch said as he looked back at the house that they had came from, "There is something about that man that doesn't seem right."

*

Meanwhile inside that house an angry John watched the agents get into their cars and drive off, he stormed through the house and back to the room that he had previously occupied. "It was dammed FBI agents looking for him," he pointed at Reid.

"What did you tell them?" Ryan asked as he let go of the back of Reid's head.

"Nothing much except for the last time that I saw you, you were heading up to Canada two years ago," John walked forward and started to pat Reid on his head.

"Good brother," Ryan chuckled as he watched Reid shiver and try to get away from his brothers hand, his objections muffled by the rag in his mouth.

John snarled and hit Reid over the top of his head before burrowing his hand in Reid's hair and wreathed him forward. Reid sobbed as he felt the man run his hands back and bottom. He whimpered as the man dropped his pants and climbed in behind him.

"Not going to prepare him brother?" Ryan chuckled.

"No," John grunted as he positioned himself and pushed in.

Reid screamed in pain, he was hurting so badly. Hotch had always used lubricant and prepared him first before they made love. And here he was being pumped into harshly, he knew by the way John was sliding in and out he was bleeding. "Aaron," he whispered softly let his mind go as his body was ravaged cruelly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

I was up very late last night as I was so encouraged by your reviews I had to get one last update done before I left. I leave tomorrow and I don't get back for almost two weeks, so you will have to wait the time out. And a really big thank you to janefan13 it was great to here as a beining author. I am currently writing my own novel called "The Oath of Revenge" so it makes me happy that you like my writing style.

And to the others thankyou for all your fantastic reviews and until I am back SEE YAH Goldeneyed angel

Chapter Fifteen

Reid lay in a tight ball sobbing, it had been two days since he had been raped and Hotch had visited the house. For the last few days he had been beaten into submission and raped continuously by men that had an almost unslackable lust. He had been whipped brutally the day before, he had tried to escape but Ryan had caught him as he was half-way out the window. But he had been lucky that Ryan had given him a long shirt that at least hid his body from the men's roaming eyes.

"Pet," he heard the call echo through the hall of the house.

Reid climbed to his hands and knees and sat like a dog and waited. The door opened and he bowed his head, "master," he said when Ryan entered the room, silently he cringed inside and whispered sorry to Hotch.

"Come pet," Ryan left the room and Reid followed crawling. Ryan led him into another room, Reid stopped when he saw the cage, "no please," he begged but Ryan just laughed.

"We can't have you escaping again pet." Ryan grabbed the back of Reid's neck and threw him into the cage. Ryan quickly locked the door and pocketed the key he grinned and left. Reid looked around the room, it was bare except for the cage. It was small he couldn't sit straight he had to stay bent, it hurt his back. He curled up in the corner and stared off into the distance. His mind wandered back to the man he loved at the team that he had found and family with.

*

Hotch was looking out a window his thoughts far away as the rest of the team watched his worried. They had never seen Hotch look like this before, so lost.

Gideon cleared his throat and moved forward, Hotch looked up at him, his eyes were bloodshot, he had cried that night.

"We'll find him, don't lose hope, Aaron," he said softly.

Hotch opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off. Hotch immediately answered, "Hello Aaron Hotchner,"

'Hello, my name is Janis Harrison, I live next door to the Blacks, one of your agents came around the other day and asked about if I have heard or seen anything strange, um I had just heard some screams come from the house, I thought that you would like to know."

"Thank you, it was appreciated," Hotch shut the cell a look of determination on his face. He turned to the team, "I think that it is time that we gave a little visit to Mr Black again."

The team looked at each other and smiled, Hotch was back and that meant only one thing, "they have found Reid."

*

Sirens blazed as they surrounded the Black house and the BAU team all tore out of their SUV's and up to the door of the house and broke in.

"FBI," Morgan called as he entered first.

"WHAT on earth are you doing?" John stormed up to the entrance.

"Get your hands above your head," Morgan yelled.

John turned and ran but was soon tackled by Morgan who slapped on handcuffs, Gideon took him from the man as the others continued through the house.

Morgan and the others all lined up at doors along the long hall, at the count of three they all broke into the rooms.

Reid looked up when the door was broken down.

"Spencer," Morgan said when he broke into the room, "HOTCH in here," Morgan yelled out the door.

Hotch came through the door and immediately rushed over to Reid's side.

Reid reached through the cage bars and clasped hands with Hotch. "Aaron," he whispered tears running down his face, "I'm sorry."

"No Spencer it isn't your fault, I'm sorry," Hotch reached through the bars and whipped the tears away from Reid's cheeks.

Reid smiled back at him and leaned into the soft touch and closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a grunt and Reid looked up fear suddenly filling his eyes. Hotch spun his hand going to his gun at his waist. Morgan lay on the ground in the doorway blood ran running down the side of his face from a large wound on top of his head. Ryan stood in the doorway a gun trained on Hotch. "Sorry to break up the reunion but pet and I have to be going.

"You're not taking Spencer anywhere," Hotch moved to the side, his feet placed firmly on the ground.

"Then prepare to die for I will take him with you or without you dead," Ryan brought the gun up and aimed straight at Hotch's head.

"No please R-" Ryan shot a look at Reid, "master," Reid looked down as Hotch turned at looked at Reid in disbelief.

"See he has accepted me as his master, you have lost agent," Ryan pushed his free hand in a pocket and pulled out a set of keys and threw them to Reid, "Come slave it is time to go."

Reid unlocked the cage door, "master," Reid didn't look at Hotch, "I will follow all your orders and do anything that you command of me, but all I ask is that you don't hurt or kill any of my friends." Reid bowed low under his head touched the ground.

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, "alright pet, come here," Ryan watched Reid crawl forward but

didn't lower the gun from Hotch's head. Ryan leant over and attached the leash to Reid's collar and grinned maliciously at Hotch. "Say goodbye pet this will be the last time that you will ever seen him again."  
"Nooooooooo," Reid screeched tears flowed from his eyes, "no master please you promised."

""I lied, now say goodbye."

"Spencer," Hotch said gently and Reid looked over to him, "It's alright Spencer I got to see you one last time. I love you remember that."

"Aaron," Reid sobbed.

Ryan chuckled as the two lovers held eye contact, he was going to enjoy this. He cocked the gun.

Hotch held eye contact without even blinking, the cocking of the gun sounded like thunder in his ears, he was going to die and he knew it, but he would accept it with open arms, and not show fear.

A gunshot echoed through the air.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

My trip was cancelled until Sunday so here is the next chapter enjoy

Chapter Sixteen

_Ryan chuckled as the two lovers held eye contact, he was going to enjoy this. He cocked the gun._

_Hotch held eye contact without even blinking, the cocking of the gun sounded like thunder in his ears, he was going to die and he knew it, but he would accept it with open arms, and not show fear. _

_A gunshot echoed through the air._

Hotch flinched and Reid blinked as blood splattered over his face. The two men looked up as they saw the gun fall to the ground with a clang.

"Oh," Ryan said softly as he looked down, blood started to seep through his shirt. He looked down at Reid who still sat at his feet, 'pet,' he whispered and stepped forward.

Hotch moved forward and pulled Reid out of the way and tore the leash from his hand. Ryan blinked before he dropped to the ground. Reid watched the man blink one last time before his breathing stilled.

Hotch looked up from where he held Reid in his arms, Emily Prentiss stood in the door way he gun still aimed at Ryan's body. "Prentiss, it's over," he said gently as he felt Reid rest his head against his chest.

Emily lowered the gun and turned to the side to see Morgan groaning and holding his head as he tried to sit up. "Hold still Morgan," she said softly as she moved over to him. "Gideon," she said into her radio on her shoulder, call for an ambulance."

"Did you find Spencer, I heard a gunshot?" the man asked.

"Don't worry, I shot the unsub he was going to kill Hotch. We found Spencer he's fine, Morgan just has a nasty cut on his head," Emily said calmly.

"Okay Prentiss, are you okay?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered and heard Gideon call 000. She let go of the radio and turned to the others, "the ambulance is on the way."

Hotch nodded as he called the BAU and told them what had happened and the needed the forensics down for the body. During that time he felt his shirt gradually getting wetter as Reid sobbed into his chest. When he looked down he laid down the cell and asked, "Spencer are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he placed his hand gently on Reid's back.

Reid whimpered at the flare of pain and jerked away. Hotch frowned and moved to the side slightly so he could get to Reid's back. But before he touch Reid he asked, "Spencer may I see your back?"

Reid looked at him startled before nodding and looking away. Hotch gently lifted the back of the long shirt only briefly noticing that Reid had nothing else on, he gasped at the mutilated back in front of him. Even when he had first found Reid the scars and welts that he had on his back could hardly compare to what lay before him.

"Don't look at me I'm disgusting," Reid pulled away and curled up in the corner close by.

Hotch watched him sadly before moving in beside Reid, he had completely forgotten that the others where there. "Spencer you are beautiful and I love you the way that you are. Nothing is going to change that ever." Hotch kissed him gently on the cheek.

Reid looked at him his eyes blood shot, "how can you love me, I'm a whore, that has been used that many times, I have scars covering my body, a collar around my neck like a dog, I'm a broken toy." His voice was getting high and pitiful.

Hotch shook his head sadly, "you are beautiful Spencer, I cannot fix your past, I wish I could but I can't." He reached forward and softly unclasped the dog collar. "I want to be with you forever Spencer."

Reid shook his head in denial.

"Spencer," Hotch said quickly making Reid look at him, "I wanted to wait and do this at a more romantic time but if this is what it takes to prove that I always want to be with you," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened in it. A single silver band rested on the black velvet. "I want to marry you, Spencer, be with you for the rest of my life." Hotch said softly, "I don't have to have an answer right now but I want you to know that I love you and always will."

Reid looked at the ring for some time when men suddenly broke into the room, Reid jumped and whimpered as they surrounded Morgan. When they were sure Morgan was okay the second came over to them. Reid shivered and moved closer to Hotch. Hotch tutted and whispered it was okay.

"Son, are you okay, you've got blood on your shirt?" the man was fairly aged, probably Gideon's age. Reid looked past Hotch's arm and shivered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said again and sat down. Eventually the two men convinced Reid to go with the ambulance officers, with Hotch in tow of course.

As they left the room, Hotch slipped the ring away and his heart panged as he didn't get to hear the one word that he wanted to hear 'yes.' But he was happy to wait even if it was for an eternity.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: A new home

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: T (may go up depending on what I do)

**Summary**: Reid has known slavery his entire life, what will he do when he finds himself in the arms of another? Will he be able to break the slavery chain or will he forever be a lapdog to another's desire.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal minds.

I leave tomorrow so I'll see you in seven days. If I don't have at least 10 reviews I will not consider what I put at the end. (JUST READ YOU"LL UNDERSTAND)

Chapter Seventeen

It had been two weeks since Reid had left the hospital, he had found out that his back was worse than what he had though as he had to get multiple stiches and be on best rest for a week and a half. Morgan had to only stay overnight, but the team was always in visiting him. He and Hotch hadn't talked about the ring again.

*

It was Reid's first day back at the BAU and so far it had gone well just filing and finishing up on some cases.

"Gideon could I talk to you?" Reid came up behind the man as the rest of the team had gone to get lunch.

"Of course Spencer," the man led them to his office, "what is it about?"

"Um- the day that you save me from Ryan," Reid shuddered at the name, "Aaron said that he would like to marry me."

Gideon smiled, "and you're not too sure what you want to do?" Reid nodded, "well do you love him?"

"Yes I love him more than anything else in the world," Reid said surely.

"Are you afraid that he will leave you?"

Reid nodded, "but I love him so much I don't want to be hurt again by another person."

Gideon nodded understanding, "Spencer," he stood and gripped Reid softly on his shoulders looking straight into Reid's eyes. "Hotch loves you, I have never seen him the entire time I have known him act towards a person like he does with you before. I can't tell you the answer to whether you marry him or not, that is your choice. But know that he does love you," Gideon fell quiet as he watched Reid's eyes as they showed him fear, betrayal then a sudden light shone through all the turmoil. Gideon smiled softly to himself as he knew the answer that Reid was going to give Hotch. "I hope that I have helped you," he left the room and Reid to himself.

Reid watched the man go, he knew in his heart that he wanted the life that Hotch would give him, a family that he has never had, a home, and above all the love that he had craved all his life. But the pull of his past was strong. He stared at the door, and thought of his past, all the different masters, the punishments, that dark hole that he had crawled into. That was when the light flooded in, Hotch had become a part of his life, first he was another master but as time went by he fell in love with the man. He closed his eyed and suddenly he knew what he wanted. He straightened his head and walked out of the room his past was left behind him as he closed the door. He had a future that he wanted and that held the man of his dreams in it.

*

Gideon tapped lightly on Hotch's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I believe that you should ask Spencer again." He left leaving Hotch staring after him when a soft smile graced his features. The rest of the day passed peacefully.

It was when Hotch was driving Reid and him home that he turned into a botanical garden. Reid looked at his strangely but didn't say anything.

Hotch led them two a small secluded gazebo in the park that had a flowing river next to it.

As Reid looked out over the pristine river as Hotch stared at the younger man. He smiled softly and cleared his throat, Reid turned to face him.

Hotch went down onto his knee, "Spencer I know that the first time I asked you this it wasn't the most romantic way but I ask again." He sucked in a deep lung full of air, "I have loved you from the moment that I had set eyes on you," he fumbled in his pocket and brought out the ring case, opening it he asked, "will you marry me?"

Reid stood staring at him for a second before his face erupted into a grin, "I would love to Aaron," he leaped into Hotch's arms as he stood. Hotch spun them both around before kissing Reid hard on the mouth. Placing him back on the floor, he plucked the ring from the black velvet and slid it onto Reid's finger.

Reid held it up to the sun and watched the ring glitter in the sun, "it's beautiful Aaron." Reid turned to Hotch, "thank you, for everything."

Hotch smiled and embraced the man, "you're welcome Spencer, you're welcome."

*

Okay this could be the end of a tale, but I do have a few more ideas like doing the wedding and then the honeymoon after. For those that would like to read this tell me and I will consider it, if not thank you for reading I was happy to have you with me this entire time.

Until I start another fanfic, (or continue this one)


	18. Chapter 18

SOORY this isn't a chapter but I am going to do a sequel. I don't know what to call it yet but you'll see when I update to my profile. And I will do a wedding and honeymoon after.

Sassyboots4: I love your idea as it was my idea, (great minds think unlike ;)

Until I update for the next story

See Yah

Goldeneyed Angel


End file.
